The Stephenson Cancer Center (SCC) at the University of Oklahoma Health Sciences Center (OUHSC) is applying to become a Lead Academic Site in the National Clinical Trials Network (NCTN). The SCC has been a leading accrual site for the NCTN, averaging 205 patients enrolled annually on CTEP trials over the past six years. Leading this effort are SCC Director Robert Mannel, MD (Contact PI) and Associate Director for Clinical Research Scott McMeekin, MD (PI). Both PIs have an outstanding record of scientific and administrative leadership. Along with the grant Investigators, they clearly demonstrate an ability and commitment to function as a coordinated research team and work effectively with components across the NCTN. The SCC is currently a primary institution for Gynecologic Oncology Group (GOG), Radiation Therapy Oncology Group (RTOG), and Alliance (previously CALGB). In addition, it registers patients on ECOG and SWOG trials through the CTSU mechanism and actively participates with ACRIN. The SCC has been a leader for the past decade in the design and conduct of CTEP trials that have defined the standard of care for numerous malignancies. Over the past six years the SCC enrolled 1,232 patients on CTEP therapeutic trials, including an all-time institutional high of 238 patients in 2012 (with projecte enrollment of 258 in 2013), making it a national leader in accrual for the NCTN. As a Lead Academic Site the SCC will continue to work with Network coordinating centers to be a leader in the design and conduct of NCTN trials for newly-developed therapies, including multi-modality treatments, combinations of novel agents, molecularity-based treatments, advanced imaging approaches, quality biospecimen acquisition and translational research. It will accomplish this goal within the context of providing high-quality cancer care and access to NCTN clinical trials for Oklahomans, especially for the state's special populations that experience significantly high rates of cancer health disparities. As the state's only academic cancer center, the SCC plays a crucial role in providing all Oklahomans access to NCTN clinical trials, definitively evaluating novel therapies, raising the standard of care and easing the burden of cancer for the region.